PROJECT SUMMARY The purpose of the Administration, Communication, and Planning Core is to assure the coordination of the Dana Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) Myeloma SPORE components and to provide oversight and leadership of the scientific, administrative, and fiscal aspects of the SPORE. The SPORE Directors will oversee the administrative coordination of the various clinical and laboratory studies outlined in this Program. They will integrate scientific and clinical efforts within and between Projects, and assure the translation of laboratory findings to the bedside; and conversely, the initiation of laboratory studies stemming from clinical observations. During the prior funding period, the infrastructure has been created to have seamless communication and exchange of data between SPORE sites, facilitating collaborative preclinical studies and clinical trials. Multiple joint publications, completed and ongoing clinical trials, and the translation of several novel targeted therapies from bench to bedside confirm the communication and integration of our efforts. This Core will continue to facilitate exchange of information among the SPORE members, as well as the internal and external advisory committees. It will provide clinical research nursing support for the proposed clinical trials. In addition, as in the previous funding period, a clinical study coordinator will assure appropriate sample acquisition and trafficking. The grants administrator will allocate resources in a timely and integrated fashion to facilitate successful completion of the proposed studies. The Specific Aims of the Administration, Communication, and Planning Core are as follows: 1. To monitor research progress and plan for the future 2. To foster collaborative research within the SPORE and between SPOREs 3. To integrate the Myeloma SPORE into the DF/HCC structure 4. To provide necessary resources and fiscal oversight 5. To promote rapid dissemination of significant research findings